encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gary Numan
| jaren-actief = 1977-heden | genre = New wave Synthpop Postpunk Elektronische muziek Industrial rock Gothic rock | beroep = Zanger Songwriter Muziekproducent | instrument = Zang Keyboards Gitaar | zangstem = | invloed = | label = Metropolis Beggars Banquet Numa IRS Eagle Mortal Atco | acts = | gerelateerd = | handtekening = | bekende instrumenten = Minimoog Polymoog ARP Odyssey | website = https://garynuman.com/ | RKD = | imdb = 0637885 | allmusic = | lastfm = }} Gary Numan (geboren als Gary Anthony James Webb, Hammersmith (Londen), 8 maart 1958) is een Brits new wave-artiest die vooral bekendheid genoot in de jaren tachtig. Hij begon zijn carrière in Tubeway Army. Bekende nummers van hem zijn Are 'Friends' Electric? en Cars. Hij was erg invloedrijk voor latere newwavebands, zoals Vive la Fête, Nine Inch Nails en Goldfrapp. Biografie Op vrij jonge leeftijd richtte hij Tubeway Army op. In 1978 nam de groep verschillende punknummers op. De enige reden was het verkrijgen van een platencontract. Later werd via het label Beggars Banquet het titelloze Tubeway Army-album uitgebracht. Toen de groep de studio in dook voor het volgende album vond Gary een Moog-synthesizer in de hoek van de opnamestudio. In plaats van een puur punkalbum werd dit album overheerst door stevige gitaarriffs en stevige synthgeluiden. Are 'Friends' Electric? werd als single uitgebracht en werd onverwacht een hit, zowel in het Verenigd Koninkrijk als ver daarbuiten. The Pleasure Principle bracht hij uit onder de naam Gary Numan. Hierop werden alle gitaren vervangen door de Moog-synthesizers. Vooral de polymoog-keyboard-280A-preset "Vox Humana" werd overvloedig gebruikt en vormde de typerende strijkersklank in het nummer Cars. Ook deze plaat werd een nummer één in het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Cars werd eveneens een internationale hit. In 1980 bracht hij Telekon uit. Ook dit materiaal werd goed ontvangen en de optredens werden gewaardeerd, maar kostten ook handenvol geld. De jonge Numan kon de druk amper aan en tot verrassing van velen kondigde hij aan te zullen stoppen. Hij startte echter na een pauze met het maken van Dance (1981). I Assassin en Warriors volgden, maar hadden niet meer het succes van voorheen. Hij begon met een Britse tournee en bracht Berserker en The Fury uit. De funk- en jazzinvloeden spraken de fans blijkbaar minder aan dan de stevige synthgeluiden. Zijn volgende platen waren meestal een poging om commercieel er wat bovenop te geraken, maar hij slaagde daar niet in. In 1994 bracht hij Sacrifice uit, een album dat is gemaakt zonder hoop op succes. Bijna alle instrumenten had hij zelf ingespeeld en de sfeer is vrij donker. Exile (1997) ging nog verder en liet een nieuwe Gary Numan horen. De nummers worden gezien als sterk en krachtig, in het electro/gothicmilieu wordt dit album gewaardeerd. In 2000 bracht hij Pure uit. Hij bleef toeren, zij het niet in de Verenigde Staten, alhoewel hij daar populair was. In 2003 was hij te gast op de single Pray For You van het Britse breakbeatduo Plump DJs. In 2006 kwam het album Jagged uit, de opvolger van Pure. Ook dit keer viel het album bij de fans in de smaak, maar het commercieel succes bleef, zoals in de beginjaren, uit. Numan zei zelf gelukkiger te zijn dan ooit tevoren. Zijn carrière kwam stilaan uit een heel diep dal. In 2003 werd hij vader. Numan woont nu (juni 2014) in Los Angeles samen met zijn vrouw Gemma en hun drie dochters. 2014 was een druk jaar met een Europese, Amerikaanse, Australische en Nieuw-Zeelandse tour om zijn laatste album Splinter (Songs from a broken mind) te promoten. Vele concerten waren zelfs uitverkocht. Het album was na Warriors het eerste album dat terug de top-20 haalde in Groot-Brittannië. De "zwarte" draad door heel het album is de depressie waarmee hij gedurende twee jaar kampte. Numans synthesizercollectie is in tegenstelling tot eind jaren 70, begin '80 zeer beperkt. Een Alesis Quadrasynth+, Access Virus Ti(2) rack en Keyboard. Alle andere synthesizers in de studio zijn software synthesizers. Als DAW gebruikt hij Pro Tools. Vele bekende artiesten, waaronder Nine Inch Nails, Moloko, Foo Fighters, Fear Factory, Marilyn Manson en de Sugababes, hebben in interviews aangegeven Gary Numan als een idool te zien of als iemand die veel invloed op hen had. Hij heeft een grote liefde voor vliegtuigen en auto's. Toen zijn muzikale carrière aan de grond zat was hij op internationale luchtshows stuntpiloot met een Brits vliegtuig (Harvard) uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog. In zijn autocollectie stond onder andere een TVR. Verder hielp hij mee aan Men and Motors, een televisieprogramma waarin hij verschillende soorten sportwagens mocht testen. Discografie Albums |- |align="left"|''Tubeway Army'' (met Tubeway Army)||04-11-1978||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''Replicas'' (met Tubeway Army)||06-04-1979||25-08-1979||44||2|| |- |align="left"|''The Pleasure Principle''||07-09-1979||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''Telekon''||05-09-1980||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''Dance''||21-09-1981||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''I, Assassin''||11-09-1982||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''New Man Numan: The Best of Gary Numan''||1982||-||-||-|| Verzamelalbum |- |align="left"|''Warriors''||16-09-1983||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''The Plan'' (met Tubeway Army)||31-10-1984||-||-||-|| Verzamelalbum |- |align="left"|''Berserker''||1984||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''The Fury''||1985||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''Strange Charm''||1986||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''Metal Rhythm''||1988||-||-||-||"New Anger" in de V.S. |- |align="left"|''Automatic''||1989||-||-||-||Met Bill Sharpe als Sharpe & Numan |- |align="left"|''Outland''||1991||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''Machine + Soul''||1992||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''Sacrifice''||1994||-||-||-||"Dawn" in de V.S. |- |align="left"|''Human''||1995||-||-||-||Met Michael R. Smith |- |align="left"|''Exile''||1997||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''Pure''||2000||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''Jagged''||2006||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''Dead Son Rising''||2011||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''Splinter (Songs from a Broken Mind)||2013||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''Savage (Songs from a Broken World)||2017||-||-||-|| |} Singles |- |align="left"|''That's Too Bad'' (met Tubeway Army)||1978||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''Bombers'' (met Tubeway Army)||1978||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''Down in the Park'' (met Tubeway Army)||1979||-||-||-|| |- |align="left"|''Are 'Friends' Electric?'' (met Tubeway Army)||1979||04-08-1979||9||8|| Nr. 9 in de Single Top 100 |- |align="left"|''Cars''||1979||-||Tip 18||-|| |- |align="left"|''We Are Glass''||1980||-||Tip 17||-|| |} |- |align="left"|''Are 'Friends' Electric?'' (met Tubeway Army)||1979||04-08-1979||21||6|| |- |align="left"|''Are 'Friends' Electric? (live)'' ||1985||15-03-1986||14||7|| EP The Live EP |} Categorie:Brits zanger Categorie:Brits elektronisch muzikant Categorie:New wave Categorie:Pseudoniem